


The Mystery Woman

by MysteriousLittlePerson



Category: Step Up 2: The Streets (2008)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Mystery, Old work, Romance, cross posting from ff.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousLittlePerson/pseuds/MysteriousLittlePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Collins was not the most observant of people but there was something strange about Blake's new girlfriend. First of all she seemed to like Blake! And she... well there was something off and he was determined to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that I'd left over at ff.net and have now decided to finish. 
> 
> I'd appreciate any comments or advice as after chapter 4 this is all new work. I hope you enjoy it :)

Chase Collins was not the most observant guy around. Especially when it involved his brother Blake. So it was no surprise that the night his reclusive brother brought a date to one of his formal events that Chase didn't notice.

That night Andie was wearing a the most beautiful green dress that Chase had ever seen. Any other observer would describe it as an emerald green A-line dress that was honestly rather plain, but to Chase it was stunning.

Chase as usual was so zeroed in on his girlfriend that he failed to notice that his brother also had a date on his arm. To the other guests at the party she was the jewel of the night. This mystery woman was wearing a loose fitting scarlet red dress that hung from all the right places with no back and a rather high slit up her right thigh. The woman had pulled her hair up into a tight bun so as to show off her diamond stud earrings and naturally had many pictures taken of her and compliments thrown her way.

Throughout the night many noticed the small touches and gestures that the couple seemed to employ. The small looks here, the hands placed there. To many people this would seem like normal behavior but all that knew Blake Collins knew that he never interacted with anyone like this.

Chase noticed none of this.

It was only as he was coming home did he notice her.

He had been dropping Andie off at her home (and ended up staying far past reasonable hours) when he came home to find an unusual sight. His prim and proper brother was asleep in a large armchair in the living room (that in itself was not unusual for Blake often fell asleep in odd places after a harrowing days work) slouched over to accommodate for his rather lovely date. Her hair had started to fall out of its bun and her heels lay haphazard on the floor as she cuddled to the chest of his brother.

They lay there with his head on top of hers and her legs over the opposite armchair of the couch in such an intimate pose that Chase had to blink before he registered what he was seeing. Blake's usual half way full (or as Blake would say half empty) glass of whatever he deemed appropriate for the night (hard liquor for stressful days and wine for normal ones) sat on the coffee table and was joined by another glass (tonight was wine Chase noticed absently). The reading glasses Chase had grown accustomed to seeing on Blake's face lay untouched by his unopened work briefcase.

Yes, the usual pieces were there but so changed that Chase was dumbstruck in the entryway.

Then Chase's mind began to process everything. The woman herself was quite unusual. While it wasn't strange for Blake to have dates and the like for parties like the one they had just come from it was strange for Blake to do more than drop her off at her apartment. Normally if he called the next day it wasn't to arrange a second date but to give back that 'forgotten' purse or scarf or what have yous that women normally left around on the off chance that she can 'stop by' to pick it up.

Even when Chase had been small, before his brother had run away to London, did his brother ever bring home girls. On phone calls and visits when Chase became old enough to understand that girls weren't so bad and begun asking his brother about them did Blake ever mention a girl of his own. In fact, when Blake came back to take over as Director at MSA Chase just assumed he was running away from someone he had left behind. But those thoughts had left his head once he realized that his brother was an utter arse and that living with him meant that Chase did whatever he could to be out of the house.

Chase was so stunned by the appearances of the girl that it took him all together too long before he noticed the object the girl was wearing.

Once Chase took in the fact that she was even there did Chase notice that her dress had ridden up to an indecent amount (he was a guy after all and that slit did not help hide anything) and whats more he saw some sort of belt around the upper thigh of her left leg.

For the first time in what seemed like hours since Chase had gotten home he moved forward. There, strapped on tightly was a gun. A very small one, but a gun none the less. The girl was wearing a weapon! Alarm bells began to ring in Chase's head but before he got a chance to do anything productive his brother began to stir.

Chase quickly remembered that it was hours past his curfew and ran quick as he could up the stairs to his room. Once there he threw off his suit and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt to sleep in. Not that his brother checked on him in the night or anything but he normally woke him up before he left for work and would not be happy to see him sleeping in the expensive designer suit. Before going to bed however Chase peeked back downstairs just in time to see his brother carrying the woman to his room before coming back to the living room with a blanket and a pillow. It seemed Blake was a gentleman at heart.

The next morning Chase woke up to his brother shaking him and telling him he had slept through his alarm again and Chase was so busy running about grabbing his things for school that he completely forgot about the strange woman from the night before. He had practice with Andie today after all and that was all he could think about.

* * *

The next time Chase saw her was at school weeks later. He had gone to ask for his brother's permission to use one of the dance studios that weekend to help prepare Andie and his performance in the upcoming Senior Showcase. When he got to his office however Blake's secretary stopped him.

"Director Collins is very busy right now Mr Collins and asked not to be disturbed."

"Mrs Marsh, we've gone over this a thousand and one times. Blake is my brother and shouldn't mind speaking with me for just a few moments."

"Director Collins has asked not to be disturbed! Mr Collins! You can't go in there!"

Chase, naturally, had not heeded the secretary's word and had neatly sidestepped the aging woman and walked right into his older brother's office. What he saw made him pause. Sitting there on the other side of the desk was the woman. She had her hair pulled back into a high pony tail and was wearing a smart business suit but there was no mistaking her.

"I'm terribly sorry Director, he didn't listen and just-"

"Not to worry Mrs Marsh I was just finishing up and I'm sure that my dear brother was his usual impertinent self and just invited himself in as usual." Blake's cold gaze made Chase want to shrink in on himself but he just gave his usual cocky smile and sat down on one of the chairs in the office. Blake's eye roll made Chase smile all the more but his smile quickly faded as the woman got up to leave.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me Director but I really must be going." She smiled and gathered her papers before reaching across the table to shake his brother's hand. Chase didn't notice the small smile Blake gave her nor did he notice the way they both seemed to savor their handshake. He was too busy watching Mrs Marsh scuttle back to her desk and wondering why she wore heels when she couldn't walk in them.

Chase was startled out of his thoughts when the mystery woman blocked his line of sight in the doorway and quickly make her way out. Glancing at his brother he noticed that Blake had been staring after the woman too but all thoughts of that quickly left when Blake snapped his attention back to his younger brother and launched into a lecture on politeness and to not slouch and so other thing that Chase didn't bother listening too.

* * *

The end of first semester was rapidly approaching before Chase saw the woman again.

MSA didn't do any performance over the Holiday Break to give the other schools of dance a time to shine and (the real reason) the students desperately needed a break by the time the Holiday Season came about. Andie and Chase had both gotten offers from many dance troupes from around the country after their performance at the Showcase and both were living off the high that being King and Queen of School offered.

Chase had been extremely surprised when Blake had told him how proud he was of him one evening and had been more surprised when he offered to take him on a trip to London over the upcoming break. Chase knew that his brother had been planning to go for months because Blake's old company, the London Ballet, was doing a performance of Swan Lake and had sent him tickets. Chase was so excited at the prospect of going to London that he forgot that he made plans with Andie. When Chase told Blake of this he expected his older brother to say he could stay home if he wanted or something along those lines. But what he got instead was a sigh and two sentences.

"I figured you'd want to spend time with her so I already bought an extra plane ticket for her to come with us. Don't make me regret it Chase."

So here they were. Andie and Chase were standing next to one another at the check in counter while Blake parked his car in the long term lot.

Andie had griped and moaned that she had to wear fancy dresses to all the parties they were to go to and hated the idea of a long plane ride but Chase knew she was just as excited as he was. She had decided to wear her normal dance clothes for the plane ride and could tell that Blake thought it looked scandalous outside of the studio. In fact, now that Chase thought about it that was probably exactly why she had chosen to wear the ripped up cropped tee and shorts bra that she was wearing now. Her low rise dance pants were tucked into her normal kicks and her hair was hidden under her cap but Chase thought she looked sexy as hell.

He was so engrossed in the curves and lines of Andie's abs that he failed to notice that his brother had come back and wasn't alone. It was only when Andie hip bumped him and jerked her head did Chase look up and see the woman.

It was her all right. This time she had chosen to wear a pair of light wash jeans tucked into brown knee high boots with no heel and a floral looking tunic top. Her chestnut hair hung free and curled prettily past her shoulder blades. Chase had to admit she was beautiful but couldn't figure out why she was here. It took him another second to notice that his brother's dark figure walked next to her.

Blake introduced her to Andie and Chase as a certain Ms Sandra Lee Cardwell ("Please call me Lee") an associate who was accompanying them to London. Andie and Chase had politely introduced themselves and when Blake and Lee had moved to collect her luggage they gave each other a raised eyebrow look. Suddenly Chase remembered the first night he had seen her and decided to tell Andie as soon as he could.

Chase and Blake were practically opposites of one another in dress and standing together in the airport security line it showed. Blake's crisp dark dress pants and navy button up shirt was a complete 180 to Chase's baggy jeans and tee shirt with a baggy bright yellow and red jacket to top it off. When he tried to wear his cap on backwards Blake had quickly snatched it off his head and told him to get in the car. Chase didn't push it because they had been on their way to pick up Andie and he didn't want to mess up their chance together. Andie and Chase had both decided to bring bulky looking backpacks onto the plane with them. When they got up to the security desk Blake and Lee went through first.

Chase being the unobservant guy that he is didn't notice that she had her passport in a special little wallet or that when she flipped it closed you could see the glint of something metal flash before she put it into her over-sized travel purse. He did notice however that when the guard asked her to have a good flight he used her name and that many of the security officers farther down the ramp seemed to recognize her.

Getting into one of the lines waiting to go through the scanners he did see her several rows down put her bags onto the conveyor belt and walk through the scanner. Chase also noticed the way one of the younger looking officers pointed at something on the screen excitedly but then it was his turn in line. He was too busy removing his all this metal items, shoes, belt, and jacket to notice that one of the older officers just patted the young one of the back and showed him something on a piece of paper before Lee grabbed her bags and smiled at everyone before waiting for Blake to get through.

Lee and Andie made a bathroom run together before they boarded he plane and Chase went to go buy some snacks leaving his brother watching his stuff. When they all finally got onto the plane Chase and Andie sat together a few rows behind Blake and Lee. Chase finally got ready to tell Andie all about the strange woman who had been hanging around his brother when Andie beat him to the punch.

"There's something different about her." At Chase's surprised look she continued, "In the bathroom i could here her pulling something out of her purse and lots shuffle-y noises. I thought from all the moving that she was changing into something more comfortable for the plane but when I got out she was wearing the same thing! I like her a lot but somethings fishy." Chase could only nod as he tried to process what his girlfriend was saying.

Before he for to tell her all his 'observations' the stewardess was coming by making them move their backpacks and telling them to buckle their seatbelts. Soon after that they were taking off and Chase learned of Andie's fear of flying (she never said so but her iron tight grip on his arm proved it). When Chase finally got the chance Andie had already put her headphones on and was trying to doze off. Tomorrow he would tell her. For now he settled for watching the in flight movie.

A few seats up a couple lounged against their seats with his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest. The picture perfect couple softly talking about his days in the Royal Ballet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Street dancers learn to move the way they do by watching and observing how other dancers move. That's why Andie West was such a good dancer. She noticed things. Some would say though, that she only noticed things that she wanted to notice.

For instance, her Aunt would say she only noticed her chore list when it suited her. Her teachers would probably say something similar about the homework written on their boards. Only when she was in trouble or in danger of failing a class did she 'notice' her assignments.

But Andie did notice things other than dance.

For on thing whenever Chase was in the room she noticed him. If he got a new haircut last week or if he had bought a new pair of kicks. Or maybe she could tell when he was distracted or needed her by his side. Or when he didn't. Or when his brother was bothering him (and this was often the case).

Speaking of his brother, Andie noticed things about Blake too.

He had been… happy lately. It was strange seeing the snobby aristocrat with an almost relaxed air about him. Just the other day he complimented her on a dance routine she had been practicing. It had been so out of the blue and so unlike him that the only thing Andie could think to say was, "Are you sick or something?"

Blake had looked hard at her before simply replying with one of his famous grimaces and walking away. Andie scoffed 'typical Blake' and had gone back to her routine without another seconds thought. She had practice with Chase the next day after all and wanted something to show him.

When Andie first saw her she was confused. Andie had gone to the movies with a couple friends from MSA (other girls who wanted to see the romantic comedy that the guys refused to go too) and saw Blake standing across the room. He was looking for someone and had obviously been waiting for a while by the looks of things. Before Andie could point him out to the other girls she had walked in.

The woman had on a black, high waisted pencil skirt a neat looking white blouse tucked in to it. She look rushed and had spotted what she was looking for almost immediately. Andie quickly lost interest in her but when she rushed over to Blake of all people Andie's interest was renewed. Why the heck was she here with him? Was she the one he was waiting on?

Shocking Andie further was when Blake smiled at this woman, kissed her on the cheek, and led her over to the doorman. At this point Andie had been bumped into by some creepy old man behind her and had been called to the counter simultaneously. It took all of her control not to lash out at the man behind her and just go up to the counter and get her ticket to get out of there. So naturally, she forgot all about Blake and his date.

When Chase told Andie that instead of spending a quiet Christmas hanging out around town and snuggling up in front of the fire they were going to London with his snotty older brother Andie had been slightly disappointed. She got over it quickly though at the thought of London (oh London!) and the ballet they would see. Though Andie was a terrible ballet dancer she did enjoy going to see the tightly coordinated ballerinas prance about on stage. And, if she admitted it, she was curious to see what the Royal Ballet was all about; after all, Blake had gone there.

Getting to the airport had been an interesting experience to say the least. Andie had still been packing when Chase and Blake had shown up and Blake was not in a pleasant mood. At all. So it was no surprise that both Chase and Andie tried to be on their best behavior once they got to the airport. The hour long drive to the airport in DC had been silent and remained that way until they got to the ticket counter line. That's when Blake had disappeared and Chase began to eye her.

Andie was smirking at her boyfriend (who happened to be staring at her quite meaningfully) when she noticed Blake and his date from the movies. The woman was introduced to them (as an associate none the less) and they all proceeded to the security line. Andie spent most of that time admiring the way Chase looked when asked to take off his jacket (he wore a skin tight shirt underneath it) to notice that the mystery woman, Lee, had been instructed to go through the far right line and was waiting for everyone on the other side even though she had been last to get through the line.

Later on when Lee had asked Andie to go with her to the bathroom Andie thought nothing of it. It was a girl thing after all. It was only once they were on the plane that Andie told Chase about the strange noise she had heard. When she fell asleep soon after all thoughts of "Lee" were washed away because their next stop was London, England!

London! It was just as amazing as Andie had always pictured! Though it snowed almost the entire time they were there Chase and Andie still tromped around the city together with glee. Andie had to admit her favorite moment had been when she and Chase had thrown snowballs at the Royal Guards. Chase had excellant aim for someone who had never participated in a sport outside of dance. They had to leave within minutes though as Chase hit one of the guards hat knocking it over and causing the man to start chasing after them. Who knew it was a crime to actually touch one of them?

The room that Blake had purchased was a large suit with one bedroom and two pull out couches. Blake gave Andie the bedroom and when Chase had made fun of him for being chivalrous Blake had calmly stated that a) there was nothing wrong with being chivalrous and b) if he took the bedroom it would mean letting the "couple" sleep in the same room which would not only be wrong for him as Chase's guardian but completely inappropriate as their teacher/Headmaster. Chase had blushed cutely at this and Andie had gladly take her things to the rather large and plush bedroom. When Chase had questioned where Lee was staying he was promptly brushed off saying that her room was somewhere else in the hotel as she was in London on business of her own. Chase had quickly dropped the subject.

Most days Chase and Andie kept out of the hotel all day. They woke up got ready and then went out not coming back until supper time. Then they would take to the streets again or hit the clubs until Blake called and told them to come back and that "it's well past your curfew!" Of course, that curfew was always dependent on Blake's own plans for the evening.

Since neither Chase nor Andie had seen much of Blake and even less of Lee they each decided that she must really be just an associate for they displayed none of the usual "girlfriend" behavior. Of course, as previously learned neither Chase nor Andie were particularly observant people.

No, you see the hotel staff would tell you that they spent every breakfast together. They would also tell you that the two were often seen coming and going together. Most often they were linked by their hands or arms. Yes, the hotel staff would tell you that this was definitely a "couple."

The restaurants in the area would also say that these two were obviously "together." They always ate together and made flirtly little gestures at one another. They were seen holding hands and leaning close to one another across tables.

Even Blake's old friends from school would tell you the two were "involved." They knew Blake better then almost anyone having worked with him for so many years. So when little gestures like Blake's directing Lee with a hand on her lower back or sitting next to her with a hand on her knee appeared during his visits they knew Blake had finally found someone.

Although, other things did seem off about this new woman.

The hotel staff would tell you (only when pressed mind you) that Lee was often seen going into the American embassy across the street or talking to a rather shady character that hung around their bar. But honestly, wasn't Mr Collins and Ms Cardwell just the sweetest couple!

The restaurant waiters would reluctantly let you know that sometimes the young woman would take phone calls (even in the middle of the meal) and would step out into the freezing winter night to speak to whoever had called her. Though, it was only rarely and she obviously seemed apologetic about it afterwords!

And Blake's old friends? Some would whisper that they thought they recognized her around town. From before they ever met her but Lee had told them that this was her first time in London in years so the gossipers would low it off. After all, it was only idle thoughts that even brought up the thought!

It seemed Chase and Andie weren't the only ones who noticed something amiss about this Lee person after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake felt that he was old. He knew relatively speaking that being barely thirty didn't even register as middle aged but for dancers? He was practically a dinosaur. After all, he had been retired for several years now and since he was not a patron to any particular dance company he was widely considered a has been. That's not to say that they didn't respect him still. Or that they didn't think that what he was trying to do with MSA wasn't noble. He just didn't register on their radar anymore.

Yet Lee somehow made him feel young.

While at MSA Blake had only dated a few girls. All these girls were strikingly similar. Each and everyone were already on their way to becoming accomplished ballerinas and each and every one cared nothing for him. They cared only for the fame that his parents name brought. When he reached London he had dated a few dancers from the company but everyone was so focused on their work that relationships really didn't have time to grow. Everything about them was so twisted and robotic now that he thought about it. If they went to dinner their diet was so strictly regimented that they were forced to relay complicated instructions to the wait staff and often only ate a few bites. Some of the girls would throw even that up. If they went to a movie it had to be spontaneous because they never knew when rehearsal would be over. And of course, they always had to be ready to leave in the middle if they were needed. In fact, most dates were often just going back to whom ever's pad happened to be closet and falling dead asleep on the same bed or couch. After training for 12 to 18 hours a day who had the time or energy for much else? After he finally broke free and decided to return to Baltimore, Blake had dated only sparingly. At first he dated a few girls he knew from high school (who did in fact grow up to be accomplished ballerinas) but quickly realized that even after living their lifestyle he did not wish for it back. The constant stress and anxiety that these women carried were enormous and he was glad to be out in the real world again. So eventually, Blake just stopped dating. Dancers were really the only people he knew and everyone else just seemed so... he didn't even know a word to describe it. Loose? Free? Happy?

No not happy! I am happy! Ballet could make one very happy indeed!

Indeed. Though it just seemed to make Blake the exact opposite. In fact, before meeting Lee Blake was often hard pressed to share a smile with anyone. If he did it usually looked forced or turned into a lopsided grimace. If Blake were the type of person to mark down such occasions he would know that the first time he had smiled (a true full blown grin) since leaving for London all those years ago had been on the very day he had met Lee.

Lee. Even her very name brought a small smile to his lips.

Flashback

It was raining. Typical for Washington this time of year. Blake Collins was striding along at what passerbys could only call an "angry" pace. He was soaked to the bone and appeared to be holding an equally wet briefcase above his head in a sort of umbrella like device. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to do much for the dour looking man. If only he had decided to accept the invitation to stay with the new patrons for his school. Seeing the storm brewing outside the polite couple had offered Blake a warm meal and a cab ride to his car but no, stubborn Blake just wanted to get home.

Cursing his own stupidity Blake walked blindly onward. His car was in a parking garage just around the corner. Once it came it sight Blake broke into a full tilt run to get away from the now blowing rain.

Naturally, he completely missed seeing the small woman standing just inside the shelter of the garage.

The whole scene was like something out of a movie. Blake, seeing as he had no vision to speak of in the rain, ran straight into this unsuspecting by stander. The only difference was that in movies generally both characters would fall to the ground in an awkward position and there by insight some meaningful conversation that would reveal there true love for one another. In the real world however, Blake was a dancer with quick reflexes and even better "foot moves" (as Andie would no doubt call them). So as soon as the woman began to fall Blake grabbed her around the waist and using his own forward momentum spun them both so he could fall gracefully to his knee and hold the woman steady below him. Blake would call it sloppy (it's not even proper footwork!) but to use mortals it was the most elegant almost fall ever.

Shock registered across the admittedly pretty girl's face as Blake stood her on her feet.

"Madame I feel I most apologize most profusely for my absurd behavior. I was just trying to get out of the weather and I'm sorry are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh let me help you grab that!"

Blake quickly reached down and grabbed both his and her briefcases. As he did this he noticed that hers had been heavily locked at one point but seemed very light and his, well his probably had more water in it then if he had thrown it in a pond. Good thing he didn't have anything important in it.

"Oh right Thanks! That was um no Im fine! Its just... how did you do that?"

"Do what? You mean catch you? Right of course you do sorry I guess I'm so used to being around the kids that I forgot people don't know- sorry I'm a teacher so I'm used to people falling quite a bit."

"A teacher? What kind of teaching prepares you for falling women?"

"A dance teacher. Well, sort of, this is- that is to say-," Blake sighed and held out his hand. "I'm Blake Collins, Director of Maryland School for the Arts and sometime ballet instructor there. How do you do?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Collins. My name is Sandra Cardwell and your twinkle toes just saved us both from an unpleasant fall!"

"Ms Cardwell I assure you that since it was my fault in the first place that I and my 'twinkle toes' should be the one to save you as it were. In fact Ms Cardwell-"

"Lee."

"I- I'm sorry?"

"Call me Lee. It's my middle name."

"Then you may call me Blake. Now-"

"Ah and here I was determined that you would let me call you twinkle toes!"

Blake frowned slightly but couldn't bring himself to fully feel anger for the lively young woman in front of him. "Yes, how very original of you."

"Well I guess you'll have to make it up to me."

"Yes I suppose- wait I beg your pardon?"

"Do you drink coffee?"

"I uh yes?"

"Well I'm headed to one right now. The person I was waiting on is obviously a no show so I'm going to grab myself a hot cup of coffee and some sort of warm and sweet pastry before I call a cab and head home. Would you like to join me?"

Blake stared at Lee for a few moments in silence and a fair amount of shock. Had he heard correctly? Did this bright young creature truly just ask him to coffee? He couldn't come up with any reason not to accept the offer. Who really wanted to drive home in a torrential downpour?

"Okay."

"Great. Now seeing as you don't have an umbrella we can just share mine."

As Lee began unfurling a small umbrella she had just pulled from her purse Blake watched on. She was obviously pretty with bright red lips and chocolate brown eyes framed by her dark hair. Her sleek tan trench coat hid her body but when Blake had grabbed her in the fall he noticed that she was a well figured woman though she had no dance physic. She was shorter than he was even in the heels she wore under her dark blue jeans and she seemed to actually like him. True, he had never dated a non-dancer but those obviously hadn't worked out. So why not?

Before Blake had another moment to contemplate the woman before him said lady had straightened up and had moved close enough to encompass them both underneath the portable shelter. Lee quickly linked her arm through his and smiled a large warm smile at Blake before asking simply, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Lee turned back towards the front and in that second Blake smiled. Though they were heading back into the rain, wind, and gray he was with her, and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter.

End Flashback

They had sat in that coffee shop for three hours before realizing that the rain had stopped long ago and Blake still had to drive home. Lee had forgotten to call a cab so Blake had ended up dropping her off. To this day Blake still had the green sticky note with Lee's cell phone number and a red lipstick kiss on it.

Yes, Lee truly was one of a kind and Blake couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee had been in love one other time in her twenty seven years on this planet. It was High School love at it's finest. He was the senior to her sophomore and like, totally perfect! He was smart and strong and everyone said he had the biggest heart. He was easy to fall for and they were both so very young. He wasn't so perfect though and he had broken her heart the day he decided to end it. It embarrassed her to admit it but it had taken years for her to get over him completely and by then she was too cynical to really try to get involved again. Sure she had dated in college and had flirted around wherever she went but was never involved in anything serious.

Until Blake that is.

For some reason he had completely swept her off her feet.

Literally as the case was the first time they'd met. She was waiting on a client who promised he'd stop by and deliver some paperwork she had been waiting on. Instead she had been directed to a co-worker who had taken back insides of her briefcase on his way back to work since she was now off. She had been waiting for the rain to let up slightly before attempting to find a coffee shop to find shelter in before she called a cab home.

What had happened next was like something out of a fairy tale. Or perhaps a tale about a man with fairy feet? Either way her first meeting with Blake Collins had been different from the start.

He was only meant to be one of her infamous flirtatious flings but it turned into much more.

He had ordered a black coffee. No frills or thrills and didn't add anything to it once he got it. She had ordered some sort of caramel and chocolate contraption with whipped cream and a warm croissant on the side.

When he had dropped her off at home at the end of that date she had walked in her front door and looked in the mirror in her entryway only to realize she was still smiling.

xxx

Their next set of dates happened sporadically over the course of the following weeks. Both had extremely demanding jobs but both were enjoying seeing each other far too much to be separated for long. Late lunches and even later dinners were what the couple could manage for a short while but those soon morphed into an afternoon spent at one another's home or a dinner and a movie date.

One of those movie dates Lee had had to work late and had called Blake to let him know she wouldn't be able to make dinner but would see him at the theater. They hadn't seen each other for over a week because she had been out of town and the following week was the beginning of campaigning for the Senior Showcase for Blake. They had sat through twenty minutes of the movie before her stomach began to growl, loud enough to alert Blake. Instead of getting upset though, he had kindly offered to take her to a new seafood restaurant and skip the movie entirely. Lee had gladly gone with.

When work really began to speed up for Blake as the First Semester drew to a close Lee began to come to Maryland more and more. Often times it was just lunch in his office while he waited upon a conference call but just seeing each other put both in a better mood for the rest of the day.

When Blake asked Lee to a Patron function at his school Lee was shocked. Sure they had been seeing each other casually for over a month but this was a pretty formal event that required her to meet some of the most important people in his life. Honestly, it was the equivilent to meeting his parents!

She had gone to a bridal store that sold gowns in the front to buy her dress and the red dress was the first she had tried on. It was honestly a little racy for her tastes with it's low back and high slit. I had long sleeves which made it the perfect evening gown but Lee was still unsure about it. It seemed luck was shining upon her that day however as one of the designers for the Bridal dresses had come in that day to promote her new line. When she saw Lee standing there she had promptly told her that that dress was one of her own designs and that she looked like she had been made to wear it. In fact, if Lee didn't buy it herself the designer would buy it for her because some young man would be lucky to have her by his side, especially in that dress.

Lee had blushed and the next thing she knew she was walking out of the store with a brand new red dress and two other dresses the designer had given her with only the promise of pictures when she wore them in return.

The night of the actual event was long and tedious. Blake was carefully playing the crowd to encourage them to put their money into his school and support his program. What made the night worth it however were the looks Lee kept getting from the Headmaster himself as he led her around the room. It seemed he could not keep his eyes off of her and when he absolutely had to in order to speak he kept his hand on the small of her back. Even a few thinly veiled insults from one of the patrons on the results of his life's work were not enough to knock the happy look from Blake's face (though Lee had taken over here and had given the woman a glare worthy of her date).

As the host of the event, Blake had to stick around until the very end before they were allowed to leave. Lee had parked at Blake's house so they could leave from their as he, of course, lived much closer and she had discretely placed an overnight bag in her car, just in case. What could have turned into an awkward car ride back and and even more awkward parting turned smooth when as soon as Blake got into the car he complained that he need a glass of wine and would she care to join him? Lee had accepted and the next thing she knew she had woken up in her date's bed in the early morning to the sound of him sneaking back in to shower before he left for work. She had awkwardly asked him to grab her bag from the trunk of her car before he left so she wouldn't have to run outside in her ball gown in broad daylight. He had only smirked at her and gestured to the foot of his bed where it lay waiting before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Had she been any younger she probably would have updated her facebook status to "in a relationship" at this point.

xxx

Dear Diary,

Today Director Collins left for Christmas Break a day early. He seems to have finally accepted those tickets his friends send him every year and is headed back to London! Oh London! I almost thought he'd ask me to go with him but alas it seems he's taking his brother. Family time is very important to the Director as he's told me many times when I've tried to invite him out. This means that I'll have to wear those new shoes some other time then as He won't be around to see them. He has such excellent taste in clothing that man does.

Speaking of Clothes! He wore that tie I bought him for his last birthday to work the other day. Shame he only wore it part of the day as that brat of a brother of his had come by and called it "fruity looking." The man really is too sensitive though! The pink paisley pattern certainly looked nice on him!

I have to wonder though what his fascination is with that girl he keeps meeting with though. I feel that all I do around the office these days is order take out for two and then let in that Cardwell woman. All the other teachers have been whispering that the two are a couple but I simply don't believe it. He needed a date for a function and brought her because I was unavailable that night end of story! I don't care what the rumours say about his car being seen driving towards DC on the weekends. He has business to conduct down there that's it!

Oh Diary, when is Blake going to see that he and I would be perfect together? I can't seem to wait much longer and wearing heels to work is really getting old! Maybe I'll try baking him something so he can see my prowess in the kitchen? Yes, I think I'll do just that once he gets home from Christmas Break.

You always know just what to say Diary!

Margaret R March.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brand new chapter and all the rest from here on out has been written as I go. I hope that if you've read this far that you've liked it.

Chase Collins sat with his arm around the shoulders of the "love of his life" Andie West in the audience of London's premiere ballet.

It was one of their last nights in London, and it being New Years Eve they had gone to a special showing of Blake's old troupe. Although they had spent close to two weeks in the city at this point, Chase had hardly seen his brother except for breakfast (and when he and Andie snuck into the room at night). For the first time since getting off the plane the Lee women was also with them.

Because it was only a dress rehearsal that evening (held early so the dancers could have the night and the next day off) the house was only half full at best. Andie and Chase had elected to sit up in the balcony so they could snuggle and talk to their hearts content and not get glared at by everyone else. Blake was one level below and almost directly over the stage in one of the private boxes. By luck Chase had the perfect view of his brother below him.

Along with a perfect view of his "associate." His brother had the girl tucked up into his side with one arm, and the other was pointing out dancers and moves and was speaking quite adamantly to an amused looking Lee. The dancers were doing a rendition of Peter and the Wolf (a ballet Chase had watched endlessly as a child in his parents VHS collection).

For all of Chase's interest in his girlfriend, the show going on below them caught his attention more. His brother that is, not the dancers.

Lee was giggling at whatever it was that his brother had said and Blake, Mr. Serious himself, had just turned and smiled indulgently back. Before Chase's very eyes he watched as the girl nonchalantly placed her hand on Blake's thigh and lean in to whisper something in his ear. Blake turned red before smiling back at the woman next to him and pulling her closer before turning his attention back to the dancers below. Lee had smiled wider and turned her attention to the music below just as the Wolf appeared on stage.

Andie asked Chase a question that caught his attention for a few moments and managed to avoid looking in his brother's box for the rest of the night. It was only when towards the end of the final act that Chase's phone buzzed in his pocket.

A text from Blake that read:

Going out with friends after this. Stay out of trouble. Hotel by 2am please.

Chase chanced a glance down at his brother and saw that the two had moved apart and were only holding hands as two people in costume had joined them.

Good. Chase wasn't sure he'd be able to look his brother in the eye if he thought he was going off to do something… else.

Well, at least he got an extended curfew tonight. New Years Eve in London with his hot girlfriend! What more could he ask for?

Blake was pulled out of the conversation with his old roommates by the buzz of his cell phone.

C u next year bro! ;D

Typical really. His little brother was a huge reason some of the hair along his temple was beginning to gray. He really had to wonder what Chase would have been like if he hadn't decided to come home after their parents left.

Their mother, Nina, had been a principal ballerina in New York at one time and their father, Paul, had been a Broadway actor. They had met at near the ends of both their careers and had gotten married after Nina had left her company. Blake had been born shortly after and had been raised in the Baltimore high society as his parents focused their work on building their school. When Blake was thirteen, his mother 43, Chase had… surprised them all by arriving in the world. Their father was eight years older that their mother and was now responsible for a toddler. Nina had gotten ill after Chase's birth and she never really recovered her full strength. When Blake had received the offer at sixteen to go to the Royal Ballet School he had taken it without a second thought. Getting out of the strange household had been a blessing for the young man but he forever felt guilty for leaving his little brother alone.

The years had flown by after that. Blake had been a rising star within the Company and had forgotten what life was like outside of the Opera House. His little flat was barely lived in and his diet had completely deteriorated. One morning, the day of his twenty-sixth birthday in fact, Blake had looked at himself in the mirror and didn't recognize the person staring back at him. He called home that day and his brother picked up after the second ring. Blake barely recognized the young tween's voice and when he asked after their parents the answer shocked him. Nina and Paul had gone to Mexico for Nina's heath. They had declared Chase old enough to watch himself and had left a credit card for him to use. They promised to come visit regularly but had been gone for three weeks by the time Blake called.

The dancer nearly threw up then and there. He stayed on the phone for another twenty minutes before hanging up with his kid brother. Another twenty minutes were spent on the phone with various members of his Company and the packing of his things. Blake was disgusted to find that almost all of his clothing was dance tights and lounge sweats and the lone pair of jeans was several sizes too small and probably eight years old. All of his things fit into one suitcase and the flat, and his whole London lifestyle, were left with no regrets. Three hours later found Blake boarding a plane for DC. He never looked back.

Getting involved in the school had been a way of keeping busy once he'd gotten home. Chase had been reluctant to have his freedom taken away, but they had quickly gotten into a routine of living together and coming to love one another as brothers are meant to.

These days, neither brother spoke much of their parents. The house they lived in was their childhood home but had been signed over to Blake months after his homecoming. Each brother had a sizable trust fund that came to him once they turned twenty-five and once Blake had come to care for his brother full-time he'd even received child support checks. Not that he'd needed them but if that was how his parents wanted to help then he wasn't going to say no. Honestly, Blake himself would be well off without his parents support since he'd spent very little of the money he'd made throughout the years. Chase was going to the school for free since his parents had founded the place (something all children of the staff were able to do, once they got in of course).

Blake had spoken to his parents only a handful of times since moving home. The first had been in the back of a car on the way home from the airport had been the worst. The second had been Chase's admittance to MSA on his own and the third had been when Blake had received the job of Director.

Now here he was, thirty years old and having taken care of Chase for four years on his own. He was back in London and sitting with a woman who had managed to make him see the light.

She took every day one step at a time and nothing seemed to keep her down for long. She was a terrible dancer but had enough rhythm to have as much fun as anybody else. He had seen her be playfully seductive and charmingly icy in the same day. She could play a crowd in high fashion and heels but was not afraid to help clean up once all the guest had left. She pranced about her kitchen in boy shorts and oversized tee shirts and had a fish that she always forgot to feed.

Blake knew she was not perfect. Within weeks of knowing her he found out that she could name any country in the world and several facts about each. She often knew what was on the news despite the fact that Blake knew she had not had a chance to see it yet and sometimes, she knew more than the reports did. He knew better than to question the scars on her hip or the wince she had when she moved her right arm too high. The first weekend he had stayed with her in DC he was told not to use the hall closet and to please not go digging through her things. He'd taken one look at the serious expression on her face and let it be.

If he saw her badge sitting out one day then it was never discussed. Even though the placement seemed deliberate. She had anxiously watched him for the rest of the day when she thought he wasn't looking. The next day he invited her to London with him.

It was after that weekend that their relationship took a turn for the serious. Neither had ever been happier.

Blake knew he had to properly introduce Lee to his brother but that seemed like the final step. It was during their time together in London, exploring the city and doing all of the tourist things he'd never been able to do when he'd lived there that he decided the introduction was long over due.

He was a has-been ballet dancer, director of a school that was in desperate need of funding, father to a teenage brother, son of absent parents, and the happiest he had ever been.

As the ballet finally came to a close and the house lights came on in full Blake pulled his girlfriend to her feet and escorted her after his friends to meet the others backstage.

Lee smiled wide at him and pulled him away to steal a kiss before meeting everyone. Blake felt his heart beat fast and his whole chest felt warm to know that he had brought this wonderful creature to smile like that. Looking at her now made Blake realize that he never wanted to be without her. It was New Years Eve and already Blake made his resolution to make the woman before him smile like that everyday, for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally happy with it and had to re watch the movie to remember all of the characters so I've quite a few ideas for the next chapter. As always, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me write!


End file.
